Now What?
by sportz101
Summary: She isnt even an option for him... she's only a half breed.... all the humans know to stay away though... but what about the new kid?
1. skip this i messed up so go to ch2

She was a half breed. he was going to be the alpha. there was no chance for them unless she flipped and did it soon. no matter how much he wished there was.  
  
At least the others knew to stay away from her. The ones who lived here for a while anways. Then came Paul, he didn't know about skin walkers and he didn't care. He saw Sophia..  
  
He wanted Sophia  
  
He's going to try and get Sophia.  
  
And  
  
Luke has every intention of stopping him. 


	2. and so it begins

"Another Great year at Wolf Lake High School." thought Sophia as she tried to slip past the mass of kids chattering in the halls.. well one group in particular. THEM. The pack. The skin walkers. However many names there are it all means the same thing... special, different, but above all superior. Then there were the normal kids. The ones who have no clue about skin walkers or flipping. or fighting the urge to flip. They were the ones who were just regular 16 year- olds trying to graduate high school. "And then there's me." Sophia thought. Who am I? wait better yet WHAT am I? I am a half breed. ya know kinda like a hybrid only real. I am half wolf courtesy of my father and half human thanks to my mother. Which means I don't fit in with the regular kids because they know I'm different, they don't know how but they know. And I most certainly cant hang out with the "brat-pack" as I have come to know them. So I Sophia Donner have a few select friends and basically revolve around school, work, and family, which is just me and my dad. Just get to your locker. then class. then work. then home." Sophia thought as she hurriedly put in her combination. "Excuse me are you Sophia Donner?" a voice asked. "Just great. first bell has yet to ring and already someone is bothering me." 


	3. Not gonna happen

"Yes I am" Sophia said with an enthusiasm she so didn't feel. "Great. My name is Paul and the principal said to ask you if you wouldn't mind showing me around." The new boy. who Sophia fully noticed was incredibly attractive. "At least this one's cute." She muttered. "What?" Paul asked. "Oh I said sure I would be glad to. Can I see your schedule?" she said quickly covering up her blunder.  
  
Luke's POV It wasn't bad enough that I was so caught off guard by seeing Sophia; I mean this year her 16th year on earth would be her last chance to flip. My last chance at having her and I was so into that that I almost missed the smell. We had new meat on campus. human meat. this could be fun.  
  
Sophia and Paul "Wow we have all but one class together." Paul mused. "Yeah, that will make things pretty easy on both of us." Sophia answered really enjoying his presence at HER locker. Maybe Luke would see her. Wait what was she thinking she didn't like Luke anymore. not after he had sex with Presley in public. "Penny for your thoughts" he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Just thinking how heavy my books are that's all." She said laughing. At this Paul took every single on of her books and insisted on carrying them for her.  
  
Luke's POV Wait who is he? And what is he doing with Sophia? He's carrying her books, making her laugh, walking her to class.. This is not GOOD.  
  
I will stop this. Where are the other members of the Pack? Luke asked himself fully intent on stopping this "guy" from getting any closer to Sophia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys put up some thoughts on where u want the story to go I aim to please 


	4. the projects

(At Luke's car) "This guy is definitely something to be concerned about. He gave no notice of his coming so he is either not one of us or a trouble maker. .. Either way we should watch him." Luke said agitated that they weren't taking this seriously.  
  
"Maybe we should leave him be. I mean he is keeping that half breed busy." Presley said with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Its true for the past two weeks HE had been with my Sophia."  
  
"No, she could still flip therefore she is still technically under our protection. For now." Sean intervened; his interest in Sophia was so much more than just her protection.  
  
"Then its settled we watch this guy to see what he is up to." Luke ended the conversation  
  
(At School)  
  
"Ok kids we have a human interest project coming up as well as chemistry and social studies project. so the list of partners is posted on the bulletin board." The principal announced.  
  
The kids went to check the chart and Luke began to see red..or was it gold??  
  
Paul was listed twice with Sophia, for the social studies and human interest... It wasn't a complete loss thought. he had her for chemistry. and they definitely had chemistry.  
  
"Hey Sophie looks like we are together for one out of the three." Paul informed her happily.  
  
"Sophie??? Who called her Sophie?" Luke wondered.  
  
"Wow, that's great Paul, but who did we get on the other ones?" Sophia asked. knowing it wouldn't be Luke. Hill kids didn't get placed with well not hill kids.  
  
"I got some chick named Presley and you got that Cates guy." Paul answered almost spitting out the word Cates.  
  
"What Luke? Are you sure?" Sophia asked hoping it was a mistake.  
  
"Yep, says so right here."  
  
"Oh great." Sophia thought as Luke stood by and watched.  
  
"Hey Sophie don't worry bout it. how bout I buy you lunch and we can get started on our project?" Paul offered trying to help the situation.  
  
"Sorry bro two out numbers one so looks like Sophia and I need a little more prep time then you guys do." Luke said finally deciding to enter the conversation.  
  
"Luke, Paul and I were gonna." Sophia started.  
  
"No its ok I understand. I'll catch up with you in calculus, ok." Paul said oblivious to the fact that Sophia was staring daggers into Luke whose eyes were glowing gold despite the presence of "norms" as his group called them.  
  
"Yeah, Why don't ya go find Presley." Luke suggested evily.  
  
At this great exit line Paul leaves to do just that and Luke pulls Sophia towards the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long but no one emailed anywhere to go with the story.. I write to please so send me some ideas. 


	5. study session

I would like to dedicate this next chapter to roswellachick who gave me so many great ideas. afterthought do u guys know what I just realized? My characters name is Paul and the guy who plays Luke, well his real name is Luke.. Wow talk about weird.  
  
(in the library)  
  
"Okay Luke what did you do?" Sophia yelled outraged. "Shhh!" the librarian warned. " What do you mean?" He asked "SHH!" the librarian persisted. "Why am I you partner when I am not pack?" she questioned. "but Sophie you are pack." He responded. "One NO I AM NOT and two why did you just call me that?"she asked her voice on the verge of screaming. "He's calls you that." Luke remarked snidely. "Oh my god is this about Paul. what business is he of yours?" Sophia asked exasperated at Luke's sketchiness.  
  
"Yes it is .. He isn't like you. you shouldn't be with him." Luke snapped.  
  
"Speaking of being with him why is he paired with Presley?" Sophia exclaimed suddenly realizing just how attached she was and how bad this could get.  
  
"Okay MISS DONNER I have no clue why they paired us the way they did and I have no clue why he is with Presley, but I do know you shouldn't be with him." Luke shouted outraged.  
  
"SSSHHHHSHHH!!" the librarian said standing up.  
  
"Ya know what Luke I am not going to stand here and take this. I am going to find Paul then I am going to find out who did the pairings and I am going to find out how to fix this." Sophia said matter of factly as she stood to leave.  
  
"Sophia you can't outrun this forever you know." He shouted to her back as she walked out.  
  
"SCREW YOU CATES!!!!!" she said slamming the door.  
  
"Miss Donner I should think you would know better." The ticked librarian said chasing after her.  
  
"I wish you would Sophia. I wish you would." Luke muttered as he went off to find Presley. he had a job for her.  
  
Okay guys what do you think so far?  
  
Yeah I realize in chapter 4 there are some screw ups in the text so let me clear it up.Paul is with Sophia on only the social studies she is with Luke for the human interest and chemistry.. sorry for the misunderstanding. 


	6. Displeasing Job

Listen guys I am soooooooo sorry for not writing. my computer crashed and haven't been able to write but I will try to get to it more frequently now. OK so I thought I would do thoughts in italics so it might be a little easier to understand.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six. Displeasing Job.  
  
"Presley, I don't care if he was a friggin troll, I'm your alpha and I am giving you an order," Luke answered Presley while in heated argument, "keep the human busy so the pack can check up on him."  
  
"I don't want to Luke I want to keep you "busy" not some stupid human interested in a half-breed."  
  
"One, if you ever refer to someone who still may become one of us as a half- breed I will personally see to it that you never say anything again. And Two I am your Alpha and you WILL listen to me!"  
  
Luke looked on as Presley stomped off to find Paul and to do, unhappily, as she was told.  
  
"Now to find Sophia" Luke thought as he stalked down the hall.  
  
(The Dinner at about 5:30)  
  
Sophia is working a shift that ends at 6:30 and just when she thinks it might go smooth who should walk in but the Brat Pack.  
  
"God she looks great... Even in that waitress outfit "Luke thought then shook it out of his head hoping none of the pack had heard his thoughts.  
  
"Sophia, you got a group of five at table 7." Cassey, a human, informed as she approached the counter.  
  
"Is it ..." she began  
  
"Yep" Cassey finished.  
  
"Great" Sophia said faking happiness.  
  
Cassey could only laugh at her joke... everyone knew those two liked each other.. Not that she could get within 5 feet of him with Presley beside him.  
  
"Hmmm.. Maybe I should do something about that?" Cassey thought to herself.  
  
Sophia approached the table knowing full well what was awaiting her.. Presely and her evil henchwoman Cindy were each on the outside of either side. Luke and Sean were on the inside with Luke beside Presley. A wolven boy who was actually semi nice had pulled up a chair.  
  
Even as she approached she could see Presley inch closer to Luke and start touching him... attempting to show her territorial presence.. And yet Luke just kept staring at her.  
  
" Hi, what can I get you?" Sophia asked hoping she sounded more believable than she thought.  
  
"Well you can get out of my way!" Presley snorted as she and Cindy got up and went to the restroom.  
  
" Hey Luke, think you could order for us?" James, the nice wolf boy, asked as he got up to go make a call.. Sean reluctantly got up after James elbowed him.  
  
"Yeah sure." Luke answered somewhat angry at being left to do the work until he realized why James had left.  
  
"I will definitely keep him in consideration for Beta wolf when Sophia and I mate and I become Alpha." Luke thought absentmindely.  
  
"Wait. mating.. I'm 17.. She is supposed to be a conquest."  
  
"NO she isn't and you know that."  
  
Luke shook his head to clear out the argument that had begun in his head.  
  
"Luke?" Sophia asked.  
  
"yeah?" he answered not knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Are you going to order?" she asked.  
  
"Well since you are off the menu, this is an assumption if I'm wrong tell me, then we will take five cheeseburgers very well done." He informed her with an evil grin on his face and a slight glow to his eyes.  
  
"Right, five cheeseburgers and that's it." Sophia repeated as the kids came back telling Luke without words that she was most definitely off the menu for him. 


	7. The Great Cherry Coke Incident

Okay I know the italics didn't work so I will try and put thought or something else to show you inner dialogue.  
  
Chapter Seven.. The Great Cherry Coke Incident.  
  
Just as a reminder from chapter six. Sophia has just taken the Brat packs order and informed luke she was "off the menu".  
  
As Sophia turned to go give the cook the order Presley rammed her with her shoulder "accidentally" as she sat down.  
  
"UHHHH. I cant stand that. that thing!" Sophia told Cassey angrily as she put the order on the counter.  
  
"Just ignore her. she cant stand to be challenged when it comes to "him"," Cassey said as she looked at Luke, "and you definitely challenge her."  
  
"I just wish that I could pour a cherry coke all over that smug face of hers." Sophia exclaimed as she expressed her anger in the form of what was closest to her.. A cherry coke for another customer.  
  
"Hey, why don't you let me decide when a beverage bath is needed," Cassey intervened, "and trust me my temper isn't much better than yours."  
  
"okay fine.. But don't hold back on my account." Sophia said laughingly as she took the orders to the Brat Pack, which were done by now because of their "rant session".  
  
As Sophia approached the table Luke could tell she'd been laughing. not only because he had heard her, I mean he did have extra sensitive hearing, but because he could see it in her eyes, her cheeks, and her step. she just seemed happier.  
  
However He too was smiling a genuine smile because he had heard what Sophia and Cassey had said and was feeling a little like an ego trip because he thought she was jealous of Presley, which she shouldn't be because in his eyes their was NO contest.. Sophia won hands down.  
  
"Wait why did you think that???? She is not a wolf.. Not your kind and not yours." His first voice said.  
  
"YET!!!! She isn't a wolf YET!!.... as for my kind she will be when she flips and she will ALWAYS be MINE." A second voice chimed in as his food was sat in front of him.  
  
"Okay can I get you anything else?" Sophia asked. It was obvious from her tone of voice that she hoped they would leave soon.  
  
"Yeah, I have a question," Presley replied, " How does it feel to be the daughter of a mother who hated you so much she would rather DIE than be with you?" she asked while feigning innocence.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! How could she say that to Sophia? That was so mean. I will have a talk with her." Luke screamed in his head as he saw tears well up in Sophia's eyes.  
  
"Now look shes gonna cry, how are you gonna fix that?" the second voice, which was becoming very annonying interrogated.  
  
Cassey having heard every word of Presley's decided that enough was enough... She couldn't stand by and let them do that to her friend. Damn the consequences of siding with a half-breed Sophia had been her friend since they were two and she had only been a wolf for two weeks.  
  
As Sophia turned to hide the tears welling up Luke fought the urge to hug and comfort her.. And to throw Presley out the window. but before he could do anything another waitress approached them.  
  
" She's a wolf.. You should know her name.." the second voice chirped in at first for once.."  
  
"I do her name is Cassey." the first voice said.  
  
As Sophia turned to find Cassey she just knew Cassey knew what they said.. She was sooo embarrassed... and mad.  
  
"Sophia, here is the Cherry Coke you asked for earlier.. I finally decided it was time." She said while staring at Sophia..  
  
Sophia only angled her head to the side and then her eyes lit with understanding.  
  
"And I brought one for me as well." she said while smiling..  
  
Both girls turned and looked at the five sitting in range.  
  
"Well she isn't crying anymore.. That's good. heck she is even smiling." Said Luke's first voice.. Obviously not the brighter of the two..  
  
"Idiot why do you think she's smiling. what kind of drink does she have?" the second voice asked.  
  
As this registered Luke barely moved to the very back of the booth before the blow came.  
  
"Here Presley. have a cherry coke." Sophia said, "no charge."  
  
"What its on the house ?" Presley asked a little confused.  
  
"No, silly, its on YOU." Sophia said matter of factly as she poured its contents on Presleys head and shirt.  
  
"You b****!!!" Presley yelled looking stunned.. Everyone one at the table had gone silent while the rest of the diner had burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Presley, you poor thing," Cassey began. Presley actually thought she was taking her side.. Sophia's best friend was turning on her. Well she was WRONG!!!  
  
As Cassey poured the second glass down Presley's back she said.  
  
"There all better.. Now your back looks like your front."  
  
With that they both slammed the glasses on the table and walked back to the kitchen. Their departure was met with a round of applause by the diners who were sick of the brat packs attitudes.  
  
Paul ran back to the kitchen, he had arrived at the dumping of the drinks, and went to see what exactly had caused it.  
  
While Presley and Cindy were cursing loudly at the closed door, Sean and the other kid were trying to herd them out, Luke just looked on bewildered.. He understood why Sophia did it. the comment about her mom was just soo out of line. In fact he was surprised Sophia didn't do more to her.. But why had Cassey done it? She had defied the Pack and she knew their would be hell to pay but still she had stuck by her friend.  
  
There was only one word to describe it.. Loyalty. not the kind of loyalty won by power or money but the kind that was earned over years and years of friendship..  
  
The kind of loyalty that was never found in the pack. it was too dangerous. It was what he wanted to have with Sophia  
  
Okay guys that's it.. for this chapter.. so I have a question. do you want anything to happen to Cassey by Presley. because of her actions??? And exactly how far do you want things to go with Paul because I have and Idea but wanna run it by you guys first.. Especially you three who reviewed my last chapter so promptly after my long absence.  
  
Thanks 


	8. The Confrontation

Chapter Eight: The Confrontation.  
  
It was Monday morning during second hour when it happened. She had no right to do it. I mean she was asking for what happened Saturday at the diner.. But the whole diner laughed at her... she hated being laughed at.  
  
Poor Cassey though, she wouldn't have standed a chance.. If someone hadn't intervened that is.  
  
Presley approached Cassey's locker where she was talking to a few of the younger pack members. When they saw the look in Presley's eyes they backed off and away from Cassey. They had been there that night and knew she was on the war path.  
  
Presley grabbed Cassey by the back of the neck and slammed her face into the locker door. Immediately blood covered the wall. Presley began to attack again and Luke thought it best to stop it now before it got worse.. Inter pack fights were rare but rough. As Luke started walking down the hall while sending mental messages to the other pack members to assemble his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Sean, take the left flank, James you grab from behind and I will take the left." Luke told each pack member as the closed in.  
  
"Aye Aye, captain," Sean said trying to be funny.  
  
"Yes sir." James said always the serious one.  
  
"Everyone, especially you Luke Cates, stay away from Presley. The b**** is mine." A voice interrupted in a commanding boom.  
  
Moments later someone ran past Luke and in a split second Presley was on the ground.. Face bloody from the impact.  
  
Everything went quiet and even with Luke's super senses it took a second to register what happened.  
  
Sophia had thrown Presley on the floor... Oh man what was gonna happen now? Two human friends of Sophia's and Cassey's as well as Paul were bent over her trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Cindy held a hand out to Presley who took it and the two were soon joined by another of Presleys hoe friends... Presley however waved them off and indicated she wanted Sophia for herself.  
  
  
  
"Now, You're going to get that face of yours all rearranged, though I suppose it couldn't hurt." Presley sneered.  
  
"Presley, you better hope she can't whoop you. you'd never live it down." A doubtful voice whispered inside Presley's head.  
  
"Now, Now Presley wouldn't wanna ruin two shirts in a week would ya?" Sophia questioned with a mocking look in her eyes.  
  
"What, are you doing? She is wolf.. She's gonna tear you to shreds... Where are the teachers at anyways???" Sophia's voice whispered.  
  
"Sophia... can you hear me? Do you want me to call her off. I can have three guys on her in two seconds." Luke questioned pleading within hisself hoping she heard him but no answer.  
  
"WHAT is going on out here?" Sherman yelled as he ran down the hall. All he saw as the crowd parted was Cassey and Presley on the floor with blood all over them and Sophia and Luke standing across from each other staring at each other like they were all they could see.  
  
" Luke, Sophia, you will accompany me with to my office and Paul you will escort Presley and Cassey to the nurse's office." Sherman said.  
  
"I cant believe this." Sophia yelled inside her head, " Look what you've done. Now you're going to get suspended."  
  
"Sit down.. Both of you." Sherman commanded.  
  
"Don't worry Sophia, I wont let you get the blame for this." Luke said softly in his head.  
  
Sophia got a strange tickle on her neck and turned to look at Luke who had his head facing Sherman..  
  
"She looked over here... did she hear me.. Oh god let her have heard me." Luke silently prayed.  
  
Sherman kept shifting his gaze from each kid to the other sizing them up.  
  
"Well, Luke, I think its time to see just how far you are willing to go for Miss Donner." Sherman said to himself making sure to see that Luke didn't hear him.  
  
"Now Miss Donner from what I saw it appears that you attacked Miss Callahan (Cassey) and then when Miss Chazez (Presley... don't know her last name... Cassey is an original though) tried to step in you then attacked her." Sherman finished in one breath while looking at Luke and Sophia at intervals.  
  
"That's not true!!!" Luke's first voice yelled in his head.  
  
"Sophia didn't do it. she was only helping!!" the second voice chimed in and they agreed for once.  
  
"Do something!!!" both screamed at Luke.  
  
"Sherman, that isn't what happened at all." Luke began hesitantly.  
  
"Oh really Mr. Cates, then what exactly did happen?" Sherman questioned why trying to hide a grin.  
  
"wow he is going out on a limb here." He thought.  
  
"wait why is he sticking up for me?" Sophia's voice asked.  
  
"because he wants you and YOU want HIM!" a second voice answered.  
  
Sophia shook her head trying to clear it because this was the first time the second voice had been audible. Before it had just been like a tingling.  
  
"That isn't what happened Miss Donner?" Sherman asked seeing Sophia shake her head."  
  
"Oh no its not that.. I was just trying to clear my head." She answered absent mindley.  
  
"See, sir, Cassey sided with Sophia when Presley overstepped her bounds at the diner on Saturday." Luke began.  
  
"Aw yes the cherry coke.. It has been all over the school." Sherman interrupted.  
  
"yes it has and Presley didn't like that." Luke continued, " Well see I think she planed to start with Miss Donner but found Cassey first so she thought 'hey why not' and started in on her."  
  
"I don't see how this involves Miss Donner, Mr. Cates." Sherman replied feigning annoyance while in fact he was enjoying watching this pup fight for what he thought to be his future mate.  
  
"Well see sir.." Luke began again but Sohia cut him off.  
  
"See Cassey is my best friend... she always has been. She stood by me when I needed her at the diner and I wasn't going to let her get the crap beat out of her because of it." She explained.  
  
"So you attacked Miss Chazez?" Sherman said now actually being a little confuse  
  
"Did you attack her or not Sohia?" Sherman asked himself.  
  
"No I simply approached Miss Chazez," she said emphazing Miss Chazez, "and grabbed her arm so she couldn't hit Cassey. When she turned around she swung at me I ducked and let go of her arm."  
  
"And in doing so she sent Presley to the floor.. hard." Luke finished. "but it was an accident."  
  
" I see." Sherman said finally.  
  
"Well I suppose you two can go now."  
  
"Yes sir." They said together.  
  
After the two had left his office Sophia stopped Luke.  
  
"Thank you for verifying my story." Sophia began.  
  
"Sophia. that's what happened." He said.  
  
"you, I, Presley, and the ENTIRE school know I threw Presley down not just let go of her arm." Sophia said pointedly.  
  
"Not from where I was standing." Luke whispered while tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "besides I would vouch for you over ANYONE anytime you need it."  
  
"Sophia are you okay?" Paul asked as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Yeah Paul I'm fine." Sophia said as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"How's Cassey?" she asked worriedly.  
  
At this Paul chuckled.  
  
"you wont believe it.. Cassey just bloodied her nose and lips. ya know bit her gums. but from where you hit Presley on the floor." He began to laugh hysterically.  
  
After a few moments he composed himself and continued.  
  
"They think it might be broken. talk about weird huh?" He finished while beginning to chuckle again..  
  
"yeah weird." Sophia said trying not to look at Luke because she knew he had "THAT" look on his face.  
  
"Hey Paul, think we could grab a bite before you drive me home?" Sophia asked while rubbing her stomach.. She just realized that she had not only missed lunch but because of the talk with Sherman and then the principal..( I know I didn't show this but for times sake pretend they had a long talk) she had missed the entire school day.  
  
"Yeah sure.. Oh yeah.. I got your homework from your teachers." He said helpfully.  
  
"Great.. you're a lifesaver." She said while pecking him on the cheek.  
  
As they walked away leaving a stunned Luke behind he heard a bit of a sentence.  
  
"So I'll pick you up at 8 for the movie?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As he turned the two voices chimed in, in unision.  
  
"Sohia hurt a wolf more than a wolf hurt another wolf.. Sophia Donner you are certainly special and you will be MINE!" they said  
  
  
  
ok in the next chapter I plan for Luke to not side with Presley but she tries.. I think Luke would take presley to the movies on a "date" so he can watch Sophia and Paul.. Some serious conflict there. 


	9. At the Movies

Okay soooooo sorry bout the VERY VERY VERY long absence.. Got distracted by various things but I plan to get back on track w/my writing.. Okay so here goes..  
  
I would like to dedicate the remainder of this story to roswellachick who will hopefully continue her insightful reviews as well as to WolfWhite1588 and friends who were persistent in trying to get me to update.. Okay that's really it. here goes.  
  
So we left off (a long time ago) with two voices chiming in on a future claim to Sophia. also Sophia made a date w/ Paul and Luke isn't very happy about it..  
  
Sean walked down the strip to the movie theater. Luke had ordered a "get together" b/t the teen wolven pack to talk about the Paul situation.  
  
"That was sooo stupid Sean, you shouldn't have broadcasted your thoughts so loudly.. He has to know you want her.. so what maybe I could overtake him I mean with Sophia on my side that could be a possibility." Sean thought to himself.  
  
"Careful Sean, you broadcast kinda loud when you're distracted." Presley warned him telepathically.  
  
(Switch to opening credits and music, blah blah blah.. scan to movie theater w/ Sophia and Paul talking and Luke and his friends a few rows back.)  
  
"Okay Paul, so this whole relationship thing is defiantely appealing I mean wow." Sophia said as the opening credits of the movie rolled..  
  
"I am so excited to hear you say that I think that we could be great together."  
  
"shh movie's coming on"  
  
(End of movie and Sophia, Paul, and the pack walk out of the theater)  
  
"Hey Sophia, and Sophia's friend," Sean yelled down the aisle with a snide emphasis on "friend"  
  
"Oh hey Sean, guys," Sophia said hoping to get out of there soon.  
  
Paul, seeing how uncomfortable Sophia was interjected on her behalf. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Sophia and I have to get to work on our project so we'll catch you guys later okay?"  
  
"Right, have fun" Presley said while draping herself around Luke who simply shrugged her off and started to go after them.  
  
"Man not here." James, member him. the nice wolf, said as he grabbed luke's arm.  
  
"If we weren't in public I could hurt you right now." Luke thought to James.  
  
"But you know I'm right dontcha?"  
  
(Scene ends with Sophia and Luke locking eyes as Paul pulls away in his car w/ Sophia in the passenger seat).  
  
Okay I know it was a little below par but I'm rusty and working on getting back on the horse.. Give me a chapter or two.. As always reviews are great and insights are even better.  
  
Thanks 


	10. the Gift

Sorry guys...I tore my ACL and had surgery and things have been a little hectic since then.... I am soooo bad about updating... I'm sick as we speak so bear with me okay. Also please keep reviewing.... Majority rules so you decide what happens... keep it up.  
  
(chapter.... "whatever")  
  
Opening to Sophia and Paul sitting on a swing on her front porch after their "date." They are talking and laughing when Sophia touches Paul's leg as she laughed.  
  
"Paul, I had a great time tonight." Sophia told him,  
  
"So did I," Paul answered her.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to..." She cut off as she saw a pair of glowing eyes watching them from a bush.  
  
"I don't believe it" She muttered.  
  
"What?" Paul asked completely unaware of the eyes.  
  
"Paul I have to go; it's getting late and my dad can only stand behind the door eavesdropping for so long before he gets tired." Sophia said while laughing and trying to get him to leave so she could ream Luke out for following her after the movie.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Well I guess I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said awkwardly and shy.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Sophia said to reassure him.  
  
"Great. Goodnight Sophia."  
  
"good night Paul"  
  
"Good night Mr. Donner." Paul called as he walked down the steps and went to his car.  
  
Sophia waved as Paul pulled away and he honked once. Once he was out of sight she jogged across the street to where the eyes were. As she approached the bushes the glowing stopped. Sophia parted the bushes.  
  
"Not funny Cates... I can't believe..." Sophia stopped all the sudden when she moved the bushes and nothing was there.  
  
"That's so weird... I could've sworn that I saw him." She muttered as she walked into the house.  
  
"Dad I'm going to bed... Paul's gone and you can safely go to bed knowing that your little girl in safely in the house."  
  
Sophia continued upstairs not surprised her dad had already "gone to bed" meaning he had raced up the stairs when he heard Paul's car starting.  
  
She was thinking about the bush incident when she walked into her room and started kicking off her shoes. She took off her jewelry and jacket in the dark.... After all, it's her room and she knew her way around it.  
  
Well she thought she did. All of the sudden she tripped over something in the middle of her room. She turned the light and saw that it was a medium sized box that was addressed to "the light in my eternal darkness"  
  
"well I assume that that would me since it's in my room. I wonder who sent it?" Sophia said picking it up.  
  
She happened to glance at the clock and see that it was nearly 1 in the morning.  
  
"Aw crap... I have to get up in like four hours.. looks like you'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning" she said looking remorsefully at the box.  
  
Sophia lays in bed and drifts off to sleep where the vision of a pair of wolves would more than likely appear.  
  
As she drifts off span to the window where the present is sitting in the bay window. Slowly span up to the window and you see a pair of glowing eyes but can't make out who it is.  
  
Funny thing is... the eyes..... their not glowing gold.. .their glowing red.... Ruby red.  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"BRRRRINNNNGGGGG" the alarm clock goes off at get this 5 in the morning.... Sophia get s up this early once a week to eat breakfast with her dad before he goes to work.  
  
After she showers and dresses her eyes fall back to that box she found the night before.  
  
Sophia opened the box with the enthusiasm of a little kid opening presents on Christmas.  
  
Inside the box lay a small rectangular box that was made of velvet. Sophia opened the box and found it too was lined with a beautiful iridescent blue... but what really caught her eye was what was in the box.  
  
Inside the box layed a beautiful pendant made of what looked like a emerald. It was shaped that a tear drop an was attached to a gold chain.  
  
When Sophia had put the necklace on she noticed a little note under the jewelry box.  
  
"To the princess of our heart and keeper of our soul: Know that whenever you're ready we will be waiting. And when that day comes you are ready to come home you will be welcomed with open arms. Until that day keep the hope that your family is on their way and will rescue you soon.  
  
Your TRUE family"  
  
That's so weird... It has to be a prank... maybe luke or presley... but this pendant is fabulous... and so defiantely not prank merchandise.  
  
Sophia eats breakfast with her dad but "accidentally" doesn't tell her dad about the pendant or the note not wanting to worry him anymore than normal.  
  
After her dad left she ran upstairs to get the note...  
  
"maybe I'll talk to Sherman about it." she thought as the walked down stairs.  
  
Sophia was distracted by the note and what it might mean so she started to pick up the pace as she walked down her steps.  
  
In fact she was so distracted she didn't notice the glowing red eyes that were watching her house.  
  
She didn't notice when the eyes started to follow her either.  
  
She did however notice a very familiar scent in the air and she didn't like the smell or the fact that she could smell him or the fact that she could gauge how far away he was..  
  
Not nearly far enough for her liking.  
  
Maybe Luke had given her the pendant to make up for his behavior and gave the stupid note to make it seem like it didn't mean anything.  
  
"Right like Luke would do something like that for someone like ME! You're so stupid" Sophia's voice yelled inside her head.  
  
"Hey maybe he does like you and want to be with you not just "in" you" the second voice replied.  
  
"Don't hold your breath" the first voice whispered.  
  
"hey ya never know." the second voice persisted.  
  
Sophia, distracted by the inner conflict had sat down on a bench to clear her head...literally. Well her day was about to get so much worse.  
  
"Hey Sophia need a ride?" Luke asked as he pulled up... If she didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to make amends IF SHE DIDN'T KNOW BETTER!!!.  
  
Sophia bit her lip contemplating what to do...  
  
Okay guys...in the car or blow him off... you decide...and to the "unknown" user worried about poor Paul...if I let him down then I will do it easily...but keep reviewing 


	11. Car rides, questions, discussions, quest...

HMMMM Car....no Car...  
  
Once again sorry bout the delay had open gyms and was so busy... here we go.  
  
"Luke..." Sophia started then stopped.  
"Why say no when saying yes is so much easier?" Luke questioned.  
  
After thinking a moment she decided two things... one school was way far away to have to walk and...two, if she got in she might get a chance to slyly ask about last night and the note which was still in her pocket.  
  
"Luke, if I get in the car I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answers only those questions, honestly and nothing else.."Sophia finished in a rush almost hoping he'd say no.  
  
Sophia watched as Luke contemplated what she had just said..  
  
"Sure Sophia whatever you want to know." Luke said with a smile that allowed her to see something lurking behind his eyes.  
  
So Sophia got into the car, hesitantly, but she got in none the less (couldn't help myself...I'm rooting for them..)  
  
"Okay Luke time to talk... did you follow me and Paul after the movie?" Sophia asked getting entirely too comfortable in his car...encompassed by his scent.  
  
"I follow you every night.."Luke said grinning as he shifted gears.  
  
"Stop the car... I asked you to be honest and you're laughing." Sophia demanded grabbing at the door handle.  
  
"Sophia, don't..." Luke said as he leaned across and grabbed her hand, "NO, I didn't follow you though from the look in your eyes maybe I should have.."  
  
Sophia sat back and her seat pondering over who could have possibly followed her and Paul if it wasn't luke then who.... Surely he wouldn't send one of his lackeys... would he?  
  
"Sophia, look at me... did something happen....did he try something?" Luke interrogated all the while growing angrier and his eyes glowing golden.  
  
"No, no nothing happened." Sophia said absentmindedly as she left the car because they had arrived at school.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
"Sophia Donner, report to the office, Sophia Donner, to the office." The voice over the intercom said. As Sophia slowly rose from her seat in Math class looks were exchanged among students.... Sophia Donner called to the office... surely she wasn't in trouble...not Sophia.  
  
As Sophia entered the office she saw Luke up there, obviously in trouble again... though no doubt his mother would get him out of it.  
  
The principal came out and said "Miss Donner you may go in now... you have a visitor."  
  
Sophia walked into his office puzzled, a "visitor"..... before the door closed she caught Luke's gaze and they shared a "look."  
  
"Ahh, Miss Donner, please sit down" said the middle aged woman behind the principals desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss, not to be rude, but who are you and what do you have to do with me?" Sophia said it and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Now if you would just sit down and talk with me I'm sure we can clear everything up." the woman said exuding confidence.  
  
After twenty minutes of discussing the weather, her academics, her social activities, and how her family was Sophia finally grew tired of the tedium.  
  
"Ma'am, we've been talking for a while and I still don't have a clue why you're here." Sophia interrupted.  
  
"Oh, hunny, I'm Paul's mother and by now I'm sure you've been told how the two of you are 'connected'". She said.  
  
"wait, 'connected' what on earth do you mean??" Sophia stuttered.  
  
For the first time in the whole conversation the woman looked rattled... not astonished.... No disappointed... heck Sophia doesn't know what to think.  
  
"Sophia, there's a lot to discuss... if you let me simply call Paul in here...." the woman never finished her sentence or if she did Sophia didn't hear her because she had ran out and was determined to find Paul and figure out what was going on. .  
  
As she wandered the halls she was too busy worrying about finding Paul that she didn't know what was coming when Presley shoved her into a wall.  
  
"Pain, oh god it hurts.." was all Sophia could think as the emerald on the pendant shoved into her chest and her chin hit the wall.  
  
"Bitch, you're going to get what's coming to you.."Presley said as she prepared to swing.  
  
Sophia suddenly collapsed to the floor as she was racked with pain radiating from her stomach... The rage she had felt for Paul mixed with the hatred of Presley sent her spiraling over the edge.  
  
Ignoring the pain, Sophia got up, despite the tauntings of Presley and her gang and prepared to strike.  
  
Presley had turned her back to mock her to her friends when presley took her out at the knees. As Presley's head connected with the floor her nose busted open and her mouth began to bleed profusely.  
  
As her friends egged her on Presley got up though woozy from loss of blood when she collapsed again and passed out. Just before Sophia could go in for a second attack and before the teachers could intervene Sean and two other wolves swooped in and took Presley away and were followed by her friends.  
  
Sophia was slightly dizzy and felt faint when Paul and Luke both came to her "aid".  
  
"man back off, get the fuck away from her." Luke demanded pushing Paul.  
  
"Luke she needs help, let me help her please." Paul begged as he bent to help Sophia.  
  
"No one is helping anyone... I'm fine and I can get up on my own." Sophia said as she stood and looked at Luke.  
  
"Luke, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but...." Sophia started as she turned to face Paul.  
  
"Paul and I need to talk about our 'connection'" Sophia said putting emphasis on the word connection.  
  
Paul looked at Sophia and both she and Luke saw realization dawn on his face and then watched it be replaced by fear.  
  
After all that they watched Paul take off down the hall and out the doors at a speed that was incredibly fast...almost inhuman.  
  
"Paul.... Wait..... we need to... uuuuugggghhh." Sophia doubled over in pain as the cramps that radiated from her stomach earlier had now intensified from her struggle with Presley.  
  
As Sophia collapsed into Luke's arms he started running for Sherman.... It took longer because the final bell had rung and students were pushing past him to get out of the school.  
  
The closer to Sherman they got the louder and more anguished filled her cries began.  
  
Luke felt every convulsion, every plea to make the pain go away and an excruciating awareness that their was nothing he could do just now.  
  
As he got to Sherman's office he kicked the door open to find Sherman at his desk.  
  
"Help her Sherman, please." Luke begged.  
  
Sherman hit a button and a hole appeared in the wall that led straight to Sherman's house for such occasions. Sherman ordered Luke to follow him with Sophia... Luke obeyed and as Sherman walked ahead Luke could have sworn that he heard Sherman talking.  
  
It was weird it sounded like Sherman was talking about Sophia and some sort of prophecy .....  
  
But Luke didn't realize that Sherman had started talking when he saw the pendant and when he saw that her eyes glowed not solid gold but gold rimmed in red with red flecks....  
  
DUM DUM DUM.... What's going to happen?? Well you tell me what you think and we'll see what happens. 


	12. The Legacy Unfolds

The Prophecy Unfolds  
  
Okay so here we go... I thought and thought and thought exactly how I wanted to play this out and now I've come to a decision.... Keep reading and you'll see just what it was.  
  
Luke paced back and forth and back and forth and back and forth...... (you get the point right) in an underground set of rooms that Luke had never been in before... Sophia had been taken from his sight almost two hours ago and her screams were ringing in his head... though he wasn't sure anymore if he was hearing them or remembering her previous ones.  
  
When Sheriff Donner arrived he had been livid and had set his sights on Luke.... and in any other situation it would have been rightfully so.... ever since the incident with Scott (think windshield) Luke had been the source of every problem in the entire town let alone Sophia's life.  
  
Sherman, however whisked both he and Vivian (luke's mom's name rite?) into a third room to "discuss something". Luke knew they were talking about what happened, though he didn't know how much they knew... but he thought that he should tell them about Sophia's "visitor"... He needed to protect his Sophia... besides he didn't want Paul to stand a chance to get near her again.  
  
Sherman, Vivian, and Matt were sitting at a table in poor lighting when Luke barged in.  
  
"I know I probably shouldn't be in here right now, but I thought you might want to know that Sophia had someone see her and she ran out of the office on a rampage looking for Paul and then her pains started." Luke finished in a rush not looking around.  
  
"Thank you, Luke, but we've been informed, though I don't think you been introduced to Ms. Mitchell, have you?" Sherman asked standing and motioning to a middle-aged woman, the same middle-aged woman who had spoken with Sophia.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here? She's part of the reason this is happening to Sophia." Luke yelled.  
  
"Lucas, please calm down and if you would, sit down, I can explain. However, I believe Sophia deserves to know what's going on as much as the next person... in fact... maybe even more." Ms. Mitchell said in a very calm voice.  
  
"I don't want to hear a damn word she has to say." Luke screamed all the while his eyes glowing amber and closing in on gold.  
  
"Luke, calm down and listen to what this lady has to say. It might be Sophia's only chance at survival." Vivian said softly, almost defeated.  
  
As soon as this thought registered Luke's face drained and he practically fell into a chair. Survival... Luke knew she was close to flipping but he got the feeling they weren't talking about the dangers that are presented to a half-breed but something else... something possibly even worse.  
  
"Fine... if it's for her.. but can we at least make sure she's okay with the pain before we heap this on her?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's fine... well not fine.. but the pain's lessened a lot." Luke said out of nowhere and somewhat dejected.  
  
"How do you know that Luke?" Vivian asked?  
  
"She and I have a connection... have for about two weeks... don't think she knows... at least not enough to channel and control it... see sometimes I get chunks of her thoughts and she probably gets some of mine." Luke explained.  
  
"Oh my, we had better hurry." Ms. Mitchell said.  
  
And so the group began the short trek to Sophia's room, each amazed at the fact at how accurate Luke's statement had been. Sophia had stopped screaming less than ten seconds before he made his statement.  
  
Luke didn't trust this lady, probably never would, but as long as Sophia needed her, he'd allow her to stay around.  
  
Outside the door to Sophia's room Sherman stepped forward to go in first, followed by Vivian, then Matt, then Ms. Mitchell and Luke brought up the rear in case she tried something.  
  
When they went in the room Sophia was sleeping and Matt sat by her bed and the other three took chairs... Matt called her name and shook her gently but Sophia wouldn't rouse... It was almost like she was in a trance or a self imposed coma to avoid pain... Just as they were about to leave and try again later Ms. Mitchell came up with a suggestion.  
  
"Mr. Donner, she didn't respond to you or Sherman for that matter (Sherman had tried briefly)... Mrs. Cates I doubt she'd respond to you, you two don't interact very much... however she might respond to..." She trailed off as she looked at Luke. The other two looked at Luke who had begun to stare off into space but was brought back.  
  
"Why would she respond to Luke but not her own father??" Matt asked indignant at the thought.  
  
Before anyone could argue... Luke walked up to Sophia's bed and sat down on it and took her hand. Instead of speaking out loud, he leaned down until his lips were almost touching her ear. What he said no one knows but Sophia answered by waking up though slowly.  
  
After giving Sophia a few moments to collect herself Ms. Mitchell approached her.  
  
Sophia looked at her and said "What is she doing here? What's happening to me?"  
  
"Sophia allow me to explain." Ms. Mitchell said... "first call me Maggie.."  
  
"well, 'Maggie' why not just explain what's going on here?" Sophia asked  
  
"Very well.. How much do you know about your mother's past? From the look I gather a lot.. you think... but there's something else. Your mother is a 'river person'." At this everyone looked extremely confused. But Maggie just trucked along. "A river person is simply a person who is incredibly intoned with nature and animals.. Oh yeah they can shape-shift. Now I know you're probably all thinking about the fact that you are skinwalkers... yes I know... it's not the same thing... we, yes I'm one too, can shape-shift any animal at anytime.  
  
After this she paused to see if they would fly off the handle.. when they didn't she continued.  
  
"Now like most everyone and thing we have and enemy... They are so vile, that they don't even have a real name, however we call them "hunters" they carry a mark... they're born with it... It's a moon with star above the top point... Now river people have one almost exactly like it only the star is under the bottom point. Hunters hate us because they are completely immune to nature's callings..."  
  
"So they want you dead?" Vivian asked.  
  
"No, Worse... River people are extremely rare, but hunters aren't.. When captured, they skin us alive and leave us to die by being eaten by the animals we love... They then put the part of the skin with the mark and attempt to use it to control the animals and nature... they haven't been able to but are getting closer.."  
  
"What exactly did you mean by rare?"Luke asked  
  
"See... a skinwalker has skinwalkers but river people aren't genetic... it's the powers that be who decide... Sophia here is special.. she is the first, not the last, but the first, second generation river person ever... and As such she has been given additional powers that the hunters wish to use."  
  
"So they want to kill her?... I'll never let that happen.... NEVER!!!" Luke said with such ferocity that Matthew Donner actually believed that he cared about Sophia.  
  
"Oh no, not at all....She they want to keep Sophia alive... Until their eighteenth birthday a river person can be swayed to the hunters side... we don't know why... and they desperately want and need Sophia." Maggie said.  
  
"So what are these special powers?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Well among other things, Sophia can people shift... which means she can take the form of other humans, and once she has learned to control it, she will have some influence over people's thoughts." Maggie said hesitantly.  
  
Okay so this is the first installment of the unfolding prophecy...once I finish the bit about her mom.. I'll tie in the skin walker portion.... Give me some feedback... I should update no later than Thursday..... bye guys. 


	13. The Legacy Unfolds Part 2

The Prophecy Unfolds Part 2  
  
Hee Heee.. see I made it by Friday.... I'll try to make this one longer though my attention span isn't what it used to be. I want to take this time to thank all those who have reviewed my story both positive and negative... ( I know negative...what's up with that?) anyway I appreciate them and hope you keep reviewing.  
  
Luke's POV  
Voice 1:How can this be happening???? It's not possible, is it?  
Voice 2: Course not, just like people can't change into wolves and then back again.  
On and On the battle raged but Luke finally got a hold of his voices when everyone began to talk again.  
  
"You expect us to just believe someone we've never met before?" Vivian asked  
  
"Viv, she's telling the truth and as soon as she finishes her bit I'll start mine.." Sherman said glancing up from a magazine...( Don't you hate his nonchalance?)  
  
"Mrs. Cates, of course I don't expect you to just take my word...Sophia has a mark... though because she's not eighteen she will have a star at both points... See once she chooses or reaches eighteen, one star will disappear." Maggie explained calmly... she was born and raised to bring Sophia home and she would.... She just knew it.  
  
"Where's this "mark" at?" Vivian spat out in disdain "well Matt??"  
  
"It's above her right pelvic bone... I saw it when the class went swimming." Luke said.  
  
"What the hell..." Matt started  
  
"Luke that was almost a year ago." Sophia stated in disbelief.  
  
"I know but you've been there a lot longer." Luke said grinning.  
  
"Not to break up this lovely moment but could I please continue?" Maggie asked  
  
"When Marie was young, she feared the hunters, more than most, and she hated the thought of being tested so she ran...and ran and ran right into the lion's den... She fell in love with a young man named Donner whom she married... She knew about the skinwalkers but they didn't know about her so she couldn't safely shift anymore... so she didn't because someone inside she was still terrified that the hunters would find her."  
  
"Dad, mom kept secrets... but you always said that mom told us everything." Sophia asked not wanting to believe her mom kept secrets.  
  
"She did tell me Sophia, but we didn't tell you because she also told me that river people weren't "genetic" so to speak and she promised that you weren't in danger." Matt said looking extremely pale.  
  
"And she thought that was true... but obviously it wasn't." She said.  
  
"wait a minute, we still haven't seen this so called mark." Vivian ( I hate to make her the villain but it can't be Sherman, Matt and Luke has to appear protective without disdain so I'm kinda in a bind... sorry) said.  
  
" Sophia please.." Maggie asked as Sophia gently lifted her shirt to reveal a moon with two stars and the whole mark was starkly white compared to the tan of rest of her skin.  
  
Luke sat transfixed as Sophia lifted her shirt... in all his dreams he never imagined her taking her clothes off for this reason...  
"I'm pretty sure I'd prefer my reason over this.." Luke thought  
  
"Luke, that's not funny.."Sophia said angrily as she adjusted in the bed.  
  
Everyone looked at him as he realized he had broadcasted his thoughts but from the confused looks of the other two skinwalkers he figured just to Sophia.  
  
Maggie began again sensing the tension between Sophia's father and the boy who had awoken Sophia "I'll have to keep an eye on him" she thought.  
  
Right so when she became pregnant, she was ecstatic and had no idea that Sophia was what she was... Your mother died when you were four correct?" After Sophia nodded Maggie continued.  
  
"Unlike Hunters, river people aren't born with the mark... it shows up when we're five or so... so if your mother died before that..."  
  
"She wouldn't have known before she died." Sherman finished.  
  
"Right but as soon as she turned five and the mark appeared the hunters became aware and started looking for her...as did we.." Maggie finished.  
  
"So how is this asshole Paul involved?" Luke asked fiercely .  
  
"what if I told you he was my son?" Maggie asked wistfully.  
  
"Your son... Paul said his mother died when he was eight." Sophia said in disbelief as Luke looked at her  
  
"They've talked about this... they've known each other like eight months." Luke thought... then wondered if he had broadcasted  
  
Sophia wasn't looking at him so he figured probably not.  
  
"Maggie please continue." Sherman putting down the magazine and crossing his legs as if he were finally interested.  
  
"Paul is my son.... I married a hunter... I didn't know... now we can tell despite their efforts to cover marks but that's not the point."  
  
Everyone in the room could tell this was going to be painful.  
  
"We married and had a son... when he was born all was great but my husband couldn't stand that Paul was neither hunter nor river person... so he thought what good was he.. his own son." Maggie said painfully  
  
"So I imagine he checked with his elders and discovered a normal person could be turned into a hunter with the proper training and if he met the requirements before they were eighteen. So one night he took my son, he took Paul, from our home and I never saw them again... Until about eight months ago when he arrived in Wolf Lake.. We got here about two days before... My elders advised me to simply observe to see where you stood... then when you went on the date.. .we had to intervene."  
  
"Wait so it was you who followed me that night after my date with Paul?" Sophia asked in disbelief...  
  
"no, not technically, I had one of the younger members follow you to see what happened.. Luckily, to our knowledge no transmitter was put on you." Maggie said  
  
"You mean a tracker... why would they need a tracker?" Luke asked confused, "They found her before without it so why can't they now?"  
  
"Good question... see from a distance Sophia's aura is very distinct but here in close range... because Sophia interacts with so many people... some carry a bit of her with them... they get confused. You carry more than most...interesting isn't it.?"  
  
She said good naturedly but didn't see Matt's jaw clench when he heard that.  
  
"What would this tracker look like?"Sophia asked worried  
  
"Well mostly its just a small thing that gets slapped on... However there are rumors that they carry a piece of jewelry that while not a transmitter calls to them..."  
  
"What's it look like?" Matt asked  
  
"It's a tear-dropped shaped pendant with a ruby inside." Maggie asked without missing a beat.  
  
"Well Sophia... have you seen anything like this?" Matt asked his daughter concerned  
  
"No Dad I haven't." Sophia answered with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good... now I think Sherman will explain the rest." Maggie said sitting down.  
  
Sherman stood up slowly and methodically wiped his palms on his pants and stood up erect and cleared his throat preparing for his big speech.  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, a war is coming and the skin walkers are destined to be a part of it."  
  
"Sherman that's ridiculous." Vivian said  
  
"Just listen to this and say it's ridiculous." Sherman said picking up a piece of paper and preparing to read.  
  
"As the enemies invade the town  
Battle lines are laid down  
Two will join to fight the bad  
Wolves in sheep's clothing they are clad  
River people are worse than dead  
If triumphant the hunters are led  
What's the price of this so called war?  
An innocent young GIRL!"  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Sophia said running to the bathroom  
  
"Sophia, wait." Luke said running after her.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing we could do to prevent this... to protect Sophia?" Matt asked  
  
"Us, no... but there is a part of the prophecy I did leave out." Maggie said.  
  
"What's that.."Vivian asked  
  
"Depending what she chooses and whom she chooses, Sophia may end up with someone the prophecy refers to as "completely different yet, they are one."  
  
(Cut to Sophia and Luke in the bathroom)  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked worried she might be sick  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there."  
  
"Worried?" (captain obvious?)  
  
"That and scared... what have I gotten everyone involved in.?"  
  
"This isn't your fault. You have to know that."  
  
(Back to the Adults)  
  
"You think it's Luke don't you." Vivian asked  
  
"All I know is that he woke her up out of a very deep coma with only his voice."Maggie said.  
  
"Stop... right now I don't care if she's supposed to end up with Johnny Carson... is her 'situation' going to harm her during the flip?" Matt asked when it dawned on him to do so.  
  
"Oh no, in fact she probably won't experience pain much past the initial cramps... more than likely it will occur almost without her willing it to... Luckily she has her mother's strong spirit." Maggie finished hoping to ease his fears.  
  
"Ms. Mitchell, how do you know so much about my wife?" Matt asked out of nowhere, curious.  
  
"Well, see before I was married, I was Margaret, Maggie, Williams." She said.  
  
"My wife talked about you all the time... you were best friends."  
  
(Sophia and Luke)  
  
"Luke what's going to happen to us, I mean you and me." Sophia asked hoping she didn't reveal her feelings any more than she already had.  
  
"Sophia I don't know what's coming or what's going to happen but I know with every fiber of my being and every beat of my heart that you and I, that we will always be here and will always be together." Luke finished in a whisper and took her hands.  
  
Sophia and Luke look up into each other's eyes and start to lean in for the fairy tale first kiss between first time lovers.  
  
Luke's POV  
Oh god when did this conquest become so much more.. when did I fall in love with Sophia Donner?  
Oh get off it... you've been in love with this girl ever since you threw sand at her and she threw some back.  
Ok, so you're right but does she feel the same?  
  
Sophia's POV  
  
What am I doing? Lucas Cates is the town wild child... how can I seriously be sitting in bathroom getting ready to kiss him.. What am I saying he cares about me... Just stop thinking with your head and go with your heart ya dork.  
  
(End POVs)  
  
Luke and Sophia lean in and Luke lets go of one of Sophia's hands and puts it on her face to caress her cheek. Luke's green eyes (green or brown...can't remember) were the last thing Sophia saw before she closed her eyes and their lips met.  
  
It wasn't like kisses in fairy tales.... It was better... It was as innocent as a kiss could get but it was filled with eleven years of wanting and needing each other and both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they kissed... it couldn't be.  
  
Luke was astonished when Sophia pulled away but soon became worried when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Sophia, what's wrong?" Luke asked  
  
"We have to get back to the others."  
  
Sophia and Luke ran down the hall and met the four adults as they were running out of the room.  
  
"They've found us... .but how??" Maggie shouted.  
  
"We have to get out of here... now." Vivian said  
  
"Follow me, we'll go out a passage." Sherman shouted  
  
"Wait, they'll just follow Sophia... they obviously figured out how." Matt shouted because now there was a weird sound... almost like drumming that kept getting louder and louder.  
  
"Wait, I have a plan." Luke said and for the first time since coming back the adults looked at Luke and noticed that he and Sophia were holding hands and not just in the petrified friends way  
  
"Well, we don't really have a choice, what's your plan Luke?" Matt asked.  
  
Okay guys tell me what you think... and to the one fan... yes you will eventually find out what Luke said to Sophia... not just yet.... anyway please review... if you're going to be negative then please be gentle.  
Thanks 


	14. UPDATES

HEY ALL….I JUST GOT BACK ON A WOLF LAKE KICK……..WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN MY CONTINUING THE NOW WHAT STORYLINE? REVIEW TO TELL ME

IF NOT THE STORY GOES BACK INTO THE VAULT:)


	15. Chapter 15

"You said that we all carry some of Sophia's scent with us right…because we're around her so much?" Luke asked, directing his question to Maggie.

"Well, yes you do, why?" Maggie responded, confusion clearly written on her face. Matt, Sherman, Vivian, and Sophia were confused as well, and all were looking at Luke as though he had lost his mind. Luke paused for a moment, waiting for realization to dawn on them. When it didn't come, Luke continued, knowing that if he waited much longer, there wouldn't be time to save any of them, let alone Sophia.

"You said that its hard for these hunters to follow Sophia around here because we carry her scent." Luke glanced at all the adults and continued, "So if we have a group of people that carry a large portion of her scent…then maybe we can confuse them into following us instead."

"Luke, why try to make them follow the group? The point is to make it so they can't get to Sophia!" Maggie said full or exasperation. She was honestly dumbfounded by the fact that this stupid pup who claimed to care for the savior of two species would be so ignorant as to lead the evil ones right to her.

"He doesn't want them to follow Sophia. He wants them to THINK they're following Sophia." Sherman said this after a light bulb practically went off above his head. After his comment, all the others in the room began to understand what Luke was suggesting.

"Of course! We've no time to waste. Quickly, Sophia you come over here with me." Vivian exclaimed pulling Sophia away from everyone. "So obviously, the group with Sophia needs to be the ones who have the least amount of contact with her on a regular basis."

"Right, that way they won't carry as much of her scent and will help to delude it. That will make it much more difficult on the hunters to find her." Matt said exclaiming. "That means that Sherman, Luke, and I should be in the group that goes on without her." As Matt said this, his heart was breaking. It was unbelievably difficult for him to even imagine leaving his daughter alone when something this awful was approaching.

"Maggie goes with us." Luke declared, still not willing to trust this stranger with the well being of someone he cared about so much. "My mom is hardly ever around Sophia, so she can dilute her scent and get her to somewhere safely. Besides, two can travel faster than 3."

"And three can travel faster than four, Luke." Maggie declared, somewhat angered that Luke still didn't trust her to protect Sophia. She meant as much to her people as she did to Luke's. "Besides, I married and lived with a hunter for many years. I know how they think and how they work. I can anticipate their moves and get Sophia and Vivian to a safe place."

As much as Luke hated to allow this, apparently it wasn't his decision to meet. The adults all seemed to agree to this idea, and were discussing where the best place to meet up again would be. Luke, Sherman, Matt, and Vivian had decided that the underground shelter on the outskirts of Wolf Lake would be the best idea. Very few knew of its location and despite being a secret, the shelter was quite spacious and a formidable fortress. They also agreed, at the demanding of Luke, to not tell Maggie where they were going unless something happened and Sophia had only her to rely on.

Everyone was preparing to leave, when they realized the drumming was getting even closer. After Sophia had said her goodbyes to her father and Sherman and Luke had said his goodbyes to his mother, he pulled Sophia aside. All of the adults noted this but said nothing because they were all more than well aware of the fact that those pups cared very much for each other, even more than they were willing to admit. Where all the Wolf Lake adults turned their heads to allow the young ones a few moments to say goodbye, Maggie kept her eagle sharp eyes trained on the pair to see what would happen.

"Sophia, be careful. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Luke said, and he continued, but this time he spoke on the private mental path they had established a few weeks ago, "Sophia, don't trust Maggie. Something about her just doesn't sit right." As Luke finished saying this, he slipped something into her hand. Sophia risked a glance down and saw he had given her a knife that could be deadly but still easily concealed. Luke took Sophia's hands in his and they locked eyes as Sophia started to speak, "Luke, if something happens…if something goes wrong…" Sophia never got to finish what she was saying because Luke quickly cut her off with a look.

As she stopped speaking, Luke said, " Sophia, nothing is going to happen. There is nothing in this world or the next that could keep me from finding you. I know things have been weird between us, but we're going to get through this….together." Sophia gave him a little smile and then she bit her lip. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Luke and Sophia both started to lean in at the same time. This time they kissed, though it was as innocent as the first, was full of passion and emotion and something else…..fear…..fear that something would happen to the other and they would never see each other again.

As they broke apart Luke lightly nipped at her neck causing Sophia to gasp in surprised pleasure. When they looked at each other, Luke couldn't help but give a slight smirk. "Well that's one hell of a way to transfer your scent to me." Luke said smiling. "And the bite? What was that for?" Sophia asked suppressing a giggle at his childish antics.

Luke paused for a moment, allowing his smirk to transform into a full fledged grin. "That was my way of sending a piece of me with you." Sophia smiled and blushed as she began to speak next, "Luke, I didn't need a bite for that. You've been a part of me since we were little…whether I like it or not." Luke put on a face of mock hurt and was about to respond when the adults interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this farewell party, but the hunters are still on their way." Sherman said as he handed a small pack to Matt and Vivian. While Luke and Sophia had been talking, he had packed some food and other necessities. The trip was supposed to be a short one, but he wanted to be sure both groups had the best chance at surviving this trek because each group carried a vital component to the survival of Wolf Lake and the world as a whole…even though neither group knew exactly who it was or how pivotal their roles would be.

Each of the groups had one more brief farewell and they went their separate directions, Sophia, Maggie, and Vivian to the east and Matt, Sherman, and Luke to the west.

Shortly after they left, the drumming ceased as a group of people came upon Sherman's house, abandoned. One of the men leaned down and looked at the two different trails. He reported to the leader of the group who then closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply for a few moments.

"I have looked at the evidence and have presented to our group's leader. Our instructions carry us to the west. The girl travels to the west, and so do we." The hunters took off at a brisk pace, in search of the girl who could save or destroy the lives of everyone on the planet.

Little did they know that they were traveling in the opposite direction of their prize, and into the exact direction the people who wished to destroy them were hoping they'd go.

Okay…so I finally decided to update…not sure how long b/f the next one…but if you think the girls are safe b/c the "people" are traveling after Luke and the boys…think again…something even worse is looming on the horizon for the citizens of Wolf Lake.


	16. Darkness

Look at me!!!! Two updates in the same week…I'm really rolling now. I'm going to try and keep up with the story, but we'll see how college goes. It's pretty hectic right now. I don't know whether to say fortunately or unfortunately……this story is coming to a close. I'm thinking 3 of 4 more chapters should finish it up nicely, but who knows???

Luke, Sherman, and Matt had been traveling for what seemed like hours. It didn't take Luke long to realize they were traveling in circles either. Normally he would have been complaining about this and demanding that they hurry the hell up so they could get to the safe house and he could be with Sophia again. Then again, these weren't normal circumstances though, now were they? This was perhaps the only time that his being away from Sophia would be the way he could best protect her. So this ONE time, the young wolf deferred the leadership role to the older, more experience Matt Donner and simply kept moving and his mouth shut.

Sophia's feet were long past aching and had begun to burn, her chest felt like an anvil had been dropped on it, she was sweating worse than in any gym class, and she was straining muscles she hadn't even known existed. Despite all this pain, Sophia kept her mouth shut and just kept walking. She felt obligated too; after all it was her fault that all of this trouble had come to Wolf Lake….the trouble that would only stop when it had her in its grasp and at its mercy. She also thought that she was going to go crazy if someone didn't say anything soon. Not a single word had been spoken since shortly after they left. Sophia had asked Vivian where they were going, and all she had gotten was a stern look from her that Sophia had read as a signal to shut up….so she did. That had been hours ago, and, though Sophia had never been a chatterbox, she desperately needed to talk to someone. Since Vivian and Maggie weren't talking, Sophia did the only thing she could think of to strike up a conversation, short of talking to herself. Besides, she had tried that already but had gotten bored with herself after only 10 minutes.

"_**Luke, can you hear me, Luke?" ** _Sophia emitted her thoughts, hoping Luke could pick it up on their newly established private link. **_"Luke, if you can hear me, please answer. No one's talking here and that's starting to scare me as much as anything else."_**

On the other side of the town, Luke was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions that were shortly followed by a stream of conversation flowing from Sophia. Luke was ecstatic to hear anyone talk, but especially Sophia. Matt and Sherman's silence had been as painful on Luke as Maggie and Vivian's had been on Sophia..

"**_Of course I can hear you,"_** Luke thought, careful to keep his emotions passive to the other men wouldn't know what was going on. He couldn't, however, keep a small smirk from grazing his face. And Sherman, happened to see the young pup's face and the way his eyes lit up suddenly. Sherman knew exactly what was going on, but he decided to let the pup have the private conversation with Sophia. **_"I know that the silence is intimidating, but Sophia, don't be scared. Before you know it, we'll be in that safe house and we can be together and figure out what we're going to do next."_**

Sophia and Luke continued their conversation for almost half an hour before Sophia noticed she was beginning to feel rather ill. All of the sudden she felt weak and dizzy. She was also experiencing some nausea. She was about to tell Vivian or Maggie that they needed to stop until this feeling passed. Sophia assumed it was because of the extensive amount of traveling they had done so quickly without stopping for rest or food. As she began to voice her concern, Luke responded over their private link, and this stopped Sophia.

"**_Sophia, it's not from the travel, though I bet that's going to start affecting you. It's the strain of using our link. It's still new to you, and the further away we get from each other, the more it hurts you to try and talk with me."_** Luke sent out, feeling Sophia's pain as if it were his very own.

"**_Luke, it's getting really bad. I can barely breathe."_** Sophia rasped out, her mind going fuzzy at the effort. She knew they should stop, but she desperately felt the need to keep the connection with him…as if her life might depend on it.

"**_Sophia, we're going to stop for awhile, okay?"_** Luke sent the thought to her, but not liking it one bit. **_"Sophia, I'm not sure how long it's going to be before we can talk again, so there's something I need to tell you."_** Luke paused here, waiting. He was trying to gauge Sophia's response to this as well as trying to muster up enough nerve to continue what he needed to say. When Sophia didn't interrupt, Luke continued.

"**_I know that this…that we have always been complicated. I know that I caused most of the awkwardness, because of the way I act and the things I do. Sophia, those things don't matter anymore. This…what's going on right now is bigger than anything anyone could have imagined. I just want you to know….no I need you to know that I care about you. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life." _** Luke paused again, not sure if he should continue but he knew he had to get it out before his heart exploded in his ears. So he continued with his little speech. **_"Sophia, what I'm trying to say is I think I'm falling in love with you_**."

Sophia was more than shocked. She had figured that Luke had felt something for her. Why else would he spend so much time with her? But she still never expected that he would confess his blossoming love for her. She was about to respond and tell him that she felt the same when Vivian let loose a terrible growl. Sophia was terrified because she had no idea what to was going on. All of the sudden Vivian yelled at Sophia: **_"RUN!!!!"_**

Sophia didn't think twice she, just started running. She heard someone behind her and they were gaining on her fast. Sophia risked a glance behind her and saw that it was Vivian and Maggie. Vivian was quickly closing the gap between her and Sophia. Maggie on the other hand, being only a human, had started to fall behind. Sophia faced forward and focused on running again. She heard a gasp and then a short cry. She looked back and beyond Vivian, Maggie had fallen and there were men all around her. There were also men who continued to pursue the pair left. Soon, Sophia realized that Vivian had stopped running. Sophia ventured one more look back and was stunned at what she saw.

Vivian had quickly transformed into her wolven form and was attacking their pursuers. Sophia heard Vivian's telepathic plea for Sophia to run as quickly as she could to the safe house. Vivian would hold them off as long as possible. Sophia was torn between following the female Alpha's order and running for her life and staying behind and doing what little she could to help Vivian and maybe try and save Maggie. In the end, she chose to run, not out of fear, but only after the continued pleading of Vivian.

"**_Sophia! You have to run! You have to get to Matt and the others."_** Vivian's thoughts were bombarding Sophia, and it was hard for her to remain hidden from the view of Vivian's attackers. **_"Sophia, you have to get to Luke. Luke will take care of you…he always takes care of the ones he loves."_**

That last message seemed to kick Sophia into gear, and she realized what she had to do. Sophia turned away from Vivian, although reluctantly, and began to run. She wasn't strong enough yet to try the link with Luke so she just ran. She just ran and was praying to God that she was heading in the right direction. She ran only a few minutes before she realized she had run in a complete circle. She was back in the beginning of the clearing the group had been in when they were attacked. Everyone had cleared out, taking Maggie but leaving Vivian behind. Sophia stayed in hiding for a few more minutes, trying to decide if it was really safe to come out. Deciding it was, she ventured out, hoping to help the mother of the boy she loved. As she reached Vivian and kneeled down to help her, Sophia felt a rather painful prick in her neck. She immediately began to feel dizzy and slumped down to the ground. Her last image was of a small group of people approaching her and Vivian. All was darkness after that.

All the males in the other group that was heading west had heard the cry of Vivian directed towards Sophia and Maggie. All three males began to run in that direction. Luke was soon hit with another alert wave. This one, if it was possible, scared him even more. It scared him more because it came from his mate, it came from Sophia. She was terrified, not for herself but for Vivian and Maggie. As she became more and more frightened, Luke's panic grew higher and higher. Matt and Sherman could sense the boy's increasing tenseness and knew that it wasn't a good thing.

All Luke knew was that he had to get to his future mate, for that is what Sophia was to him he now realized, as quickly as he could. And running as a human definitely wasn't the quickest way. So he gave into his instinct. The one he had been fighting since the groups had spilt up. He shifted effortlessly into his pelt and started to sprint towards the distress call of Sophia. Matt quickly followed Luke's lead and shifted as well. Soon the two males were running at full speed toward their destination. Sherman, unable to shift into a wolf, simply picked up the males' clothing and stuffed it in the pack Matt had discarded in order to flip. After that, he simply took off at a trot, knowing sprinting would do no good. He would soon tire out if he went all out and he had a feeling he had a long trek ahead of him.

By the time Luke and Matt reached the clearing, the place where they had placed the distress call, it had completely cleared out. There had clearly been a struggle. Everywhere were trampled plants and signs of fighting. From what the men could discern. Maggie had fallen behind to try and protect the others. When she fell, Vivian took up the fight by shifting. This was a last ditch effort to keep Sophia from them. This thought left Matt with hope, thinking perhaps his little girl had gotten away and was hiding in the forest. Luke, however, had to dash those hopes when he showed Matt a bracelet…Sophia's bracelet. It was the last gift her mother had given Sophia before she had passed away. If Sophia didn't have it on, something terrible must have happened.

At that moment, two howls were heard through all of Wolf Lake. One was filled with anguish over losing a daughter and disappointing a wife. The other was the angry, mournful cry of a wolf that had failed his mate and might never see her again. As Matt and Luke continued to vent, Sherman finally showed up, sufficiently winded and sweating to show his exertion.

Confusing Sherman's distressed face for that of loss over realizing the girls' had been captured, Luke and Matt started to sniff around to see if they could pick up any scents. Sherman soon stopped them, after he had had a few minutes to catch his breath.

"**_Boys, we need,"_** Sherman panted, **_"to get out of here."_**

Luke and Matt both looked at Sherman as if he were nuts. By this point, they had shifted back to human form and were changing into the clothes Sherman had recovered. They knew they had to spend a little while in human form to recover from the energy exerted from the chase. Luke completely disagreed with this plan. His senses were heightened, and his panic over losing his love was evident. He was about to protest Sherman's plan when he was silenced by a hand. Sherman soon began to speak again.

"**_People are following us. They have some kind of weapons. We need to get out of here. We can keep looking for the girls later." _**This statement was pointless. Luke and Matt had already sensed the approaching figures, stunned they hadn't noticed them earlier. It was, without a doubt, because of the fact that they had been completely focused on the pursuit of the girls.

Luke and Matt got on either side of Sherman to try and protect him from whatever impending danger approached them. This effort was futile. Matt soon dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sherman followed after him and landed in a pile. Luke looked down and saw that each man had a medium sized dart in his neck. Luke's eyes turned gold as they scanned the horizon. He heard the whiz of the dart but was unable to move in time. He was hit once and stumbled but kept moving. Then he was hit again and again. Soon, Luke fell to the ground, ten feet from where the others had fallen. As he fell, in the exact same spot Sophia had, he clutched that fallen bracelet of Sophia's in his hand. His last vision was of men moving Matt and Sherman and of men coming towards him. His last thought was of Sophia and how he had managed to fail in his mission to protect her and now how he had failed to protect Sherman and Matt. As the men prepared to carry the boy off, they heard him softly mumble, more to himself than to him, a single word: **_"SOPHIA."_**

Okay guys, well that's it for this chapter. I am going to try and update later this week, but if not then, it will be soon. Review and let me know what you think of these chapters.


End file.
